Sophie McDowell
)]] Name: Sophie McDowell Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: ''' Singing (School Choir), Guitar, Video Recording and Editing, Social Media, Jogging, Yoga '''Appearance: Sophie stands at about 5'7" and weighs around 135 pounds, making her fairly slim but not too skinny. The rest of her body is fairly average, with small breasts, milky white skin, and small hands and feet. Her face is oval shaped, with bright blue eyes, a somewhat sharp nose, and round cheeks. Sophie doesn't like to wear makeup, so for the most part she will only have some acne concealer on and only put on lipstick or mascara if she is going to an important event. Her curly hair is a light blonde color and falls to her waist. Most of the time, Sophie will tie it in a loose ponytail or a messy bun to make it easier to manage, although it still can get very tangled and require lots of time spent combing and washing it. For clothing, Sophie tends to dress very casually. Most of the time, she will wear a sundress that will end just past the knees. Her clothing is usually in bright colors such as blues, greens, and yellows. She also likes to wear a few different types of bracelets and necklaces, usually wearing several bracelets at a time. She also likes to wear a vest or small jacket over her dress. She will wear boots and stockings in the winter time, but when it is warmer, she prefers to wear brown sandals. She also likes to tie her hair back with bandannas and ribbons of many colors. If she doesn't have to wear shoes, she will go barefoot, although she really only spends her time barefoot if she is at home or on clean grass, since she is aware of how dirty certain places can be. On the day of the trip, Sophie was wearing a purple sundress with an open brown vest over the dress and brown sandals on her feet. She was also wearing an orange bandanna tying her hair back and several multicolored beaded bracelets around her wrists. Around her neck is a necklace made with a black string chain and turquoise gem at the end, a seventeenth birthday present. Biography: Sophie Colette McDowell was born on December 15, 1999 to Joanne and Lucas McDowell.Sophie was their fourth child, having three older brothers. Kenneth is eight years older than her and is a medical student at Stanford. Joseph is six years older than her and works at a newspaper in Newark. Wallace is only two years older than her and is a business student at Princeton University. Sophie would not be the last child for the McDowells. Five years after Sophie was born, her sister Lindsay was born. A year after that, twins Carrie and Laurie were born. The McDowells live in a large but comfortable house. Joanne is a vice president at a local bank and earns most of the living for the family. Lucas quit his job as a manager for a paper company and started his own gardening store. For the most part, the McDowells have lived comfortably, although a house with seven children could sometimes get pretty loud and disruptive. Sophie's parents would sometimes find themselves working long hours, so she found that her older brothers would have to look after her and her sisters. Because of this, Sophie found herself somewhat clinging to her parents, trying to be close to them whenever she could. Sophie isn't as clingy as she was as a little girl, but she will try to spend as much time with her parents as she can, whether that involves volunteering at her dad's store or going shopping with her mother. For most of her early childhood, Sophie was a bright and happy child. Even though her brothers would occasionally pick on her, she learned to ignore their teasing and try to grow from it, especially since they were in charge most of the time and she would have to respect their authority if her parents were away. Sophie found herself somewhat closer to her younger sisters, as the three of them would look up to her and she enjoyed playing with them. Although the McDowell children were in a wide range of ages, Sophie never found too much trouble getting along with any of them, although she did have trouble connecting to her much older brothers since they would be too old to do some of the childish stuff Sophie would be interested in. From an early age, Sophie was really interested in being a singer after watching American Idol. Her mother signed her up for some singing classes when Sophie was six, and she fell in love instantly. She enjoyed the lessons, and worked hard to learn new songs and to improve her singing abilities. She also joined the choir at her local church in order to learn how to perform publicly. In elementary school and middle school, Sophie remained the happy, bright child she always was. She had a good number of friends and was kind to people who were good to her. She did a fairly average job with her education, averaging B's and C's in most of her core classes, with her best grades coming from elective courses such as School Choir and art classes. However, there are times where she can be a little dim, such as not noticing sarcasm or how people feel at times. As Sophie got older, she began to try a few new things, particularly that would let her grow as a musician. When she was twelve, she asked Joseph to teach her to play guitar. Joseph had been playing acoustic guitar for about four years, and he was glad to teach his sister how to play. Although it was difficult at first, Sophie soon really got into guitar playing. Joseph gave her his old guitar after he left for college, and Sophie treasures the guitar greatly. Most of the music Sophie likes to play includes pop songs and soft rock, although there have been times where she attempted acoustic versions of heavy metal and alternative music. In high school, Sophie began to flourish in a larger environment. She met a lot of people with similar interests to her and easily assimilated into various groups of musicians and artists. Around this point, Sophie began to become a bit more relaxed in her approach to life. Sophie began to dedicate her life to her artistic passions, focusing on honing her craft while balancing her school work and social life. She began busking in local parks and performing in school events. It was in high school that Sophie began to post her music online. She started a YouTube channel and a few other social media accounts and began posting videos of her performing popular songs, alternate covers of songs, and original songs to her channel. In the process, she has started to learn more about video editing and sound editing, purchasing recording equipment and a camera to better film her performances. This has helped her develop a small following online, with Sophie publishing new videos every two weeks. Sophie also began jogging regularly in high school. She wanted to develop better stamina for her singing, so she started to jog every morning before school and every evening before dinner. This has helped her get into better shape, while also helping with her breathing. She also began doing yoga, which has helped her become more flexible. At home, Sophie's life is pretty good. Her parents are loving and supportive of her various talents. They still want to ensure that she doesn't let her passions distract from her school work, mostly after her grades began to drop in her Freshman year due to her spending a little too much time focused on her music instead of her schoolwork. Sophie understands their fears, and tries to schedule her hobbies around school work, usually by cutting back on daily practices or moving the time to the weekend. She is afraid of disappointing her parents, so she tries to ensure they don't get mad at her, mostly by doing chores without being asked and trying to avoid confrontations with her siblings. Sophie's relationship with her siblings is alright as well. Her brothers grew out of their teasing stages and began to treat Sophie with the respect and kindness she gave them. She mostly sees them during holidays though, since they live in various places. She does feel closest to Joseph, as his guitar lessons were a bonding moment between the two. She does see Wallace a bit more, since he attends a school nearby, but it's usually only on weekends when he has time. Sophie's sisters respect her as their big sister. Sophie had to spend most of her life sharing a room with Lindsay, so she's pretty close with Lindsay, and tries to be a confidant for her if she needs one. Sophie is also pretty kind to Carrie and Laurie, and she tries to help them with any issues they have. This can sometimes mean that she can pry in their lives, but Sophie sometimes has to accept that there are barriers between herself and her sisters. Most people around Sophie will see her as a bright and cheery individual. She almost always has a smile on her face, and treats everyone with plenty of kindness and respect. She tries to get along with anyone she meets, and if the person isn't interested, she simply respects them as an individual. Because of this, Sophie tends to generalize most people and assumes that everyone is good at heart. Most of Sophie's close circle includes other similar artists, such as people involved in school choir. She also gets along well with a few musicians and tries to see many of her classmates at performances and concerts. Anyone who is close to Sophie will find that she is always interested in hearing about their lives and trying to do things with them. Sophie is still uncertain about her future. She wants to go to an art school, but because of the many opportunities around her, she finds it hard to choose one over the other. She's currently planning on studying education and music so she can be a music teacher as a fallback to being a professional singer. Advantages: Sophie is naturally kind and helpful to others, so others might be willing to trust her and get along with her. Sophie also has good stamina and endurance from her regular jogging. She is also fairly flexible from yoga. Disadvantages: Her gentle nature might make her easy to deceive and exploit, and her view of others might make it hard for her to accept the actions she sees. Sophie also isn't used to being alone and might have issues being on her own. Original Profile: '''Sophie McDowell (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 09 --- Designated Weapon: Fishing Rod Conclusion I think G09 is more likely to end up sleeping with the fishes than catching any. Maybe she can fish up a more interesting personality? Eh, with any luck her family is so huge that they won't even notice she's gone. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: Laurels Kills: 'Jeanette Buendia, Clio Gabriella '''Killed By: 'Wendy Fischer '''Collected Weapons: Fishing Rod (designated weapon), sledgehammer (from Theodore Fletcher) Allies: '''Jeanette Buendia, James Mulzet '''Enemies: Bunny Barlowe, Jasmine King, Clio Gabriella Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sophie started at the lake, and made use of her weapon, sitting on a rock and trying to fish to distract herself from the fate that had befallen her. Jeanette Buendia approached with permission, and launched into a full on rant about their situation punctuated by crude jokes, which Sophie received ambivalently. They were then being held at gunpoint by Bunny Barlowe, while Jeanette began to yell at the belligerent Sophie stayed silent, unable to think of the developing situation at hand, continuing to distract herself with her fishing while the two continued to bicker, joined by Tania Chell at some point. Sophie got a bite, but suddenly the situation forced itself on her again as Bunny held the gun right to her head, Sophie merely told Bunny to do it if she was going to, between that and the jabs from Jeanette and the attempts at treaty from Tania Bunny retreated a bit, but she continued to posture with the weapon, for supplies, while holding a collapsed newcomer Simon Leroy hostage. Sophie coldly told her off, but Jeanette was throwing rocks, suddenly one hit Bunny and Bunny began to shoot back for real, yelling that she was serious, and for Sophie to hand the stuff over. Sophie then tried to negotiate, offering her supplies in exchange for a request that she never got to actually make, as Jeanette, wounded by Bunny's gunfire and enraged, charged at Bunny and tackled her. Bunny lost her grip on the gun and Sophie quickly stepped in, kicking it into the lake and yelling at Tania and Simon to run for their lives before doing so herself. Sophie fled to the coastal woods, and was both disappointed to find that nobody had initially followed her and relieved that at least Bunny wasn't in pursuit. She sat down to rest, taking in the natural beauty around her and entertaining some melancholy thoughts. Jeanette made a sudden reappearance, finally catching up to Sophie and unceremoniously announcing that she was dying before collapsing. Sophie rushed to provide first aid but Jeanette instead requested that Sophie fix up her makeup and cover her wounds, and then further asking that Sophie mercy kill her before she slowly bled to death. Sophie balked at the request and tried to convince Jeanette that she would be fine, but Jeanette was insistent, reminding Sophie that she herself would need a kill to leave the island. Sophie was torn, but at last she spoke to Jeanette about the surroundings and the weather before fulfilling her request and strangling her so as not to prolong her suffering. Sophie sobbed, shocked and alienated by what she'd had to do, but after a few minutes she decided to do something positive. She adjusted Jeanette's corpse, prepared her a memorial of flowers and rocks spelling her name, and said a prayer for the both of them. She left the scene with a goodbye, struck by how beautiful Jeanette was even in death. Sophie wandered, her imagination going into a dismal spiral, but she was snapped out of it with Kris Hartmann's presence ahead of her, sitting on a rock outside the quarry. Kris was mostly quiet, only vaguely offering Sophie permission to stay. Sophie began to speak into the emotional void between them, bluntly explaining what had happened to her. Kris merely asked a few questions and offered apologies, and some assurances which Sophie couldn't legitimately accept. They spoke on and off as evening fell on Day 1, then drifted apart to sleep. Sophie was woken by announcements and she was appalled to hear how they phrased her killing of Jeanette, but also glad to hear everyone had escaped Bunny's wrath. She called out for Kris, but Kris was long gone. Sophie wondered if that was to do with her being a killer, but she resolved to do her best to keep the peace from now on, and explain herself honestly. Later in the day, Sophie came to the ravine, where Jasmine King, Lance Adams, and Chuck Soileaux had already convened. Sophie tried to make her peaceful intent clear, but the others were suspicious, and Jasmine finally broke the tension by opening fire in Sophie's direction, sending her diving for cover. Lance intervened and was promptly shot, and Chuck was injured by Lance's stray weapon; Sophie decided not to stick around to see the results of the fight and fled. The next day Sophie found herself at the flower field, alone once more and distraught. She was noticed by Clio Gabriella, a friend of Jeanette's, who furiously approached and demanded an explanation for Jeanette's death. Sophie told Clio the circumstances, trying to ward off another attack, and Clio then demanded that Sophie escort her to Jeanette's body so that Clio could confirm for herself that Sophie's explanation was true. Sophie agreed, and they spent a tense and uneasy day in each other's company, each suspicious of the other. On the morning of Day 4, Sophie and Clio finally reached Jeanette's resting place, proving that Sophie's claim of mercy killing and treating her respectfully was true. Clio remained upset, though she had to accept that Sophie had been honest, and she mourned until they were interrupted by James Mulzet. James called out and asked about Clio and what they had been doing, and Sophie explained that they were there to pay respects. James told them his own story, claiming that he and an ally had been attacked by Theodore Fletcher, and that he was chasing Theo in order to get his stolen supplies back. Sophie accepted this, but Clio wasn't so sure and probed with further questions. James's answers didn't satisfy Clio and she became convinced that he was lying, growing angry again. Clio snapped and lunged at James with her machete, fighting him until Sophie had no choice but to intervene. She swung her sledgehammer into the back of Clio's head, sending Clio to the ground and quickly killing her. In the aftermath, Sophie once again collapsed into distress, certain that she would truly be shunned by her classmates now that she had killed twice. James took Sophie by surprise by thanking her for saving him before he turned to mourn Clio's loss, despite Clio's attack on him. Sophie suggested that they lay Clio beside Jeanette and give her a similar funeral treatment, and James agreed and helped her. Afterwards, he asked if they could stick together; Sophie, surprised and relieved that there was someone who would give her the benefit of the doubt, agreed. They left the woods behind together, and eventually came to a stop at the cliffs later in the day. After having a peaceful moment and admiring the view, they discovered the body of Paris Ardennes. Each reflected on how they had known Paris back at school and what he had done for other people, and they decided to give him some last respects like Clio. Sophie and James disposed of Paris's body over the side of the cliff, letting him fall into the water below, and Sophie sang in his memory. After talking about their experiences, Sophie and James made an agreement to try to do good however they could for the rest of their time on the island, and they moved on again. The next day, the pair reached the tar pits, where to their surprise they found Theo, along with Wendy Fischer, Felicia LaChapelle, Yumi Nunes, and Irene Djezari. James and Theo were immediately suspicious and hostile towards each other, but Wendy cheerfully welcomed them. Uneasy peace reigned as they approached and were offered food that Wendy and Theo had apparently prepared, a soup made of fish and foraged plants. The group had mixed reactions to the soup, but Sophie accepted and ate some, trying to maintain the peace. Upon eating their portion, Sophie and Felicia quickly became ill, retching violently and struggling to breathe. Yumi ran to Felicia's aid and tried to help, while James attempted to give aid to Sophie as she realized the soup had been contaminated or poisoned. It turned out to be Wendy's doing, with the intent of a peaceful and painless death for all of them, but Felicia and Sophie succumbed slowly and painfully, with Sophie forcing out her last words to James, reminding him to try to do good before she gave in and died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well she certainly made more of a splash than expected, but in the end, G09 died just like the proverbial fish out of water: flopping around uselessly and gasping for breath. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"So please, stop trying to act like a villain and just go away."'' -- After logically explaining to Bunny why she sucks as a villain. "Isn't it lovely, Jeanette? It looks like it's going to be a nice day." -- Just before mercy killing Jeanette "It doesn't feel like the right thing, though. None of us should really be in a place where we have to do something like that." -- When Kris assures her that mercy killing Jeanette was the right thing to do. "I guess now, my only creations are funerals and tributes to my dead classmates. In a way, I guess this is my masterpiece." -- After burying Paris at sea. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sophie, in chronological order. Pregame: *Sawyer, You're Going out a Youngster Second Chances V2: *Princess Aquapussy *It's Not a New Wave, It's Just You and Me *Viremia *he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts *Why don't you have wings to fly with like the swallow so proud and free? *It's a butterfly whose wings span the world *I Hope You Find Your Peace Falling on Your Knees *Carp Diem Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sophie McDowell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters